User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Total Drama Wiki Season 1: You'll Get the Boot Camp
The camera opens up to sometime late at night, the curse is still standing with the Miley’s still on them, but they are sleeping. Steeler comes onto the loudspeaker and wakes up all of the contestants. '' '' '' Steeler: GET OUTSIDE MAGGOTS, WE’RE HAVING TONIGHTS CHALLENGE! GO NOW! '''Wrath: So, we get one night of sleep… I might as well mess with the challenge a little… or, well, a lot ' ' ' 'Wonder: I want to go back to counting Mareep… ' ' ' 'Devil: Th-the monsters ar-are coming for me tonight. I-I need to hide from the-them… ' ' ' Everyone finally goes it outside, except for Lak, who is still sleeping. '' '' '' Steeler: HEY?! WHERE IS LAK?! DWAS: No need to shout, my good sir, but he is probably still asleep in his cabin. ''Steeler walks over to Take the Stage’s and busts the door down, goes inside and returns a minute later with Lak. '' '' '' Lak: Hey man, let go, I have a broken arm, remember? Steeler: Listen, we kept you on because we knew you can still play with it, you even took a Wrecking Ball to it in the last challenge! Nikki: Umm… Steeler? What IS the challenge tonight exactly? Walking around the island again? Going hunting? Other night time related stuff? Steeler: Glad you asked, Nikki, tonight we are doing a little good old fashioned Boot Camp to toughen you all up. Coupe: Boot Camp? You mean what military people go through to serve in the army? What, are we going to get guns at the end? Also, what in the world are the challenges we will face in this? Steeler: Well to answer your questions, yes, no, and I will get to the details of it right now. SO, this is a endurance challenge, you may quit this at any time but you will have a possibility of being kicked off of the competition, anyways, you will have to run up the hill and then come back down. Second, you will have climb a 20 foot wall up and down. Finally, you will have to swim to that buoy out there and back. So now you may START RUNNING! Shark: Umm… Steeler, before we go, where in the world did Ynkr go? Or was taken by the Miley’s? Steeler: Well, Shark, that is something that I do not know, we are still looking for him but for now, GO! ''With Steeler’s word, everyone begins running up the mountain. Shark and Nikki ctach up to each other and begin talking as they run. '' '' '' Shark: Thinking about it, Pixel probably wouldn’t be able to last long in this, I’m just saying. Nikki: Even though that is mean to talk about people like that, I will say that it is true, but I feel like DWAS or Lak might give up soon… ''Meanwhile DWAS is running along the path, seemingly to be mad. '' '' '' DWAS: Peasants, ruffians, hobos, all of them, why must I have to dirty my suit? It’s like they WANT me to be messed over. Someone end this torment of me having to run in this su- ''Wrath runs up from behind and kicks his legs in, causing DWAS to keel over. As Wrath is still running up the path, DWAS finally gets up and looks at himself. '' '' '' DWAS: MY SUIT! Wrath: Hehehehe… pretty boy doesn’t like to get dirty, well to bad for him, there’s a lot more pain from where that came from for him AND his team. ''Fire is running up the track and he sees the finish line, he crosses it just in time before Four does. Wrath is the third to make it across. DWAS finally arrives at the top of the hill, followed by Lak. '' '' '' DWAS: My suit is dirty because of you! Wrath: Well it’s not my fault that you decided to bring something fancy to wear to a competition full of physical activities that will mess you over. DWAS: That’s it, I’m quitting this challenge, I need to go and get my spare suit… '''Lak: I would say something but… no, no bueno, it’s the other team ' ' ' 'DWAS: Oh, I will get him for this, but for now, I will cheer on my team from the sidelines. ' ' ' Everyone crosses the finish line, Coupe is out of breath and so is Nikki and Shark. Steeler arrives at the top of the hill, displeased to see that DWAS had quit. '' '' '' Steeler: So… now we are going to head down the hill and climb that wall, remember, it’s 20 feet in the air… that’s really high… '''Lak: -gulp- ' ' ' Everyone makes it down and lines up to start climbing, Four goes first and then Wrath, once they’re about halfway up the wall, Wrath pulls on Fours leg. Causing him to fall down and onto the platform below. '' '' '' Four: Wait, what the fu- ''Wrath then proceeds to climb over the wall and all the way back down, Four tries again and succeeds. Lak and Devil start to climb but about ¼ of the way there, Lak looks down and stays in place, he finally starts climbing again and climbs back down, Meanwhile, Devil is all over the place and climbing, he finally climbs up and over the wall. '' '' '' Steeler: Coupe, Fire, you may begin climbing the wall. ''Coupe starts out slow and begins to move fast, he misplaces his footing and almost falls, Fire, however, is at the top and begins to climb down. Fire makes it down as Coupe misplaces his footing again and falls. '' '' '' Coupe: I quit… Steeler: Shark, Nikki, Wonder, you now may begin climbing the wall. Nikki: Wait, why the three of us? Steeler: Well incase you didn’t know, when you enter Russia better pack some winter clo- I mean, DWAS quit so, you will have to do that. Coupe also quit. DWAS: Hey, I, at least, am cheering on my peasants, okay? Four: Wait, I’m sorry, YOUR “peasants”? Don’t you mean “team”? DWAS: No, you are my peasants, right? Coupe: DWAS, if you don’t mind, can you please stop being arrogant? Thank you very much. DWAS: Well whatever, my good sir. Steeler: Everyone, shut up, we have to start the swimming, in shark infested waters, by the way. Wonder: SHARPEDOS! ''Wonder starts running off into the water, he jumps onto a “Sharpedo” and drives it all over the place, eventually, he hits the dock post and falls into the water, the shark swims away. '' '' '' Steeler: Well, Wonder is out, I assume. Anyways, everyone get into dive position and GO! ''Everyone begins to swim across the water to the buoy which is half a mile away. As they swim, Wrath catches up to Four, who is looking for signs of sharks. Wrath pushes Four’s head underwater and he keeps on swimming, Four’s body goes limp. Lak sees this. '' '' '' Lak: FOUR! ''Lak puts Four over him and begins to swim to the buoy, he finally makes it and he turns around to start to head back. '' '' '' Steeler: AND FOUR IS OUT! Wrath literally dunked his head underwater, he probably got water or something in his nose or some shit. DWAS: GO MY PEASANTS! RUFFIANS! WHATEVER YOU WANT TO BE CALLED, YOU CAN DO IT! ''As everyone swims back, they see Devil who is just floating there on his back, looking up at the stars. '' '' '' Devil: Why am I insane? How come looking at the stars at night brings out my saneness or even if that is a word… ''Devil looks and sees that sharks are surrounding him. '' '' '' Devil: M-MONSTERS, DE-DEMONS, SOMEONE HE-HE-HELP ME! ''Steeler comes in on a boat and picks him. He heads back to the camp. '' '' '' Steeler: Well, with some insaneness going on, Team Take the Stage wins the challenge, Team Pass the Mic, you are sending someone home tonight. '''Four: Damnit, again? Wrath was out to MURDER people tonight, how come WE of all people lose?! Where is their logic? ' ' ' ''The camera time lapses forward to the ceremony, there are, of course, 4 marshmallows on the plate. '' '' '' Steeler: So, this is my first time doing this, the people that are safe are the following, Devil, four, and Wonder. Coupe, you’re on the chopping block because he gave up on the first challenge. DWAS, you are on the chopping block for quitting the challenge because of a dirty suit. But the person going home is- Ynkr: HEY, STEELER, THAT IS MY JOB! The person going home is DWAS. Steeler, me and you are going to have to have a little talk about this. ''The camera shows a furious DWAS on a boat leaving the dock. '' '' '' DWAS: I WAS A GENTLEMAN THROUGHT THIS AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME? YOU NO GOOD FILTHY, DIRTY, RUFFIAN PEASANTS! Ynkr: And so only 9 remained, who will be gone next? Who will win the million? Why do I feel like I’m being touched? No, seriously, I feel like I’m being touched- ''Ynkr’s leg is grabbed and he is pulled across the dock and off into the forest, while he is screaming. '' '' '' Ynkr: NOT AGAIN! Steeler: So… umm… find out next time on Total. Drama. WIKI! Was that a ghost that attacked Ynkr? Damnit, I gotta go find him again… How was the episode? I liked it I disliked it Category:Blog posts